


everything leads back to you

by dumpacc



Series: in the eyes of the beholder [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpacc/pseuds/dumpacc
Summary: Having two conversations with your crush in your whole life? Checked.Pining from afar? Checked.Having your crush thinking you're actually into his best friend? Also checked.That's Derek's fucking life.





	everything leads back to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you so much for all your kind comments on the two first parts of this series! here's the third installment from derek's pov due to popular (or something) demand!  
if you haven't read the first two parts, i recommend you to do it since there are scenes i didn't bother getting into details as they were featured in at least one of the previous parts.  
enjoy!

In eighth grade, Derek sees Stiles Stilinski kick Aiden Thomas in the balls for laughing at his best friend who just presented as an omega the day before, and he falls in love a little bit.

* * *

Derek feels like he has a hard time attracting Stiles' attention. He's not really extroverted, a bit too quiet, while Stiles is smart and cheerful and talkative. They don't really run in the same circles ; Stiles is friends with the most popular omegas of the school. Derek is just kind of good at basketball — if he didn't have that, he would be totally invisible.

To top it all, Stiles probably doesn't even care about basketball. Derek knows he's in the lacrosse team, and that he's a fan of the Mets considering the number of times Derek saw him with his baseball cap, but he never expressed any interest over basketball.

That's why he's pretty surprised when one day, at the start of freshman year, he sees Stiles hovering at the entrance of the basketball court as practice ends for the day.  
  
Derek wants to curse his luck. He is all sweaty and his t-shirt is soaked and he probably smells super bad, and since Stiles probably just arrived, he didn't even have the occasion to show off. But no one is paying attention to Stiles and the guy is fidgeting, as if he doesn't know if he has the right to be here.

Derek might be shy, but he's not one to pass up opportunities. A ball in hand, he walks up to Stiles (still keeping a safe distance in case he smells too bad).

"Are you looking for something?" he calls out, and shit, he didn't expect his voice to sound so gruff.

Stiles jumps a little and turns to face him. His hair is a little wild and his eyes are bright, like always, but there's something different about him. Stiles gazes at him from head to toe, and then his cheeks flush a pretty pink.

"Oh," he just says.

Derek frowns a little, confused. Then, the scent assaults him : Stiles is smelling like strawberries and vanilla, but the sweetness isn't intoxicating. He probably presented as an omega a few days ago and Derek hadn't noticed until now, since he never really has the occasion to talk to Stiles.

Fuck. Derek is having a really hard time controlling his alpha right now. And not to have a boner in basketball shorts in front of his crush. He coughs a little, face probably red, and it seems to startle Stiles.

"Right," Stiles splutters. "Hi. Hello. I think I forgot my cap here during P.E. this morning."

"I didn't see anything, but I can help you finding it," Derek suggests.  
  
"Oh, yes uh— that would be really nice of you."

The court is emptying, not really caring about the pair (only Isaac and Boyd threw them a knowing look before leaving). Derek goes and looks around the bleachers and the changing rooms, but there's nothing. Stiles' search is also fruitless, and he gives up after twenty minutes.

When Derek gets back to Stiles, the omega's shoulders are a bit slumped and he looks defeated. Derek hates seeing him like this.

"Sorry," the alpha genuinely says.

"It's okay," Stiles answers. "I can always buy a new one."

But Stiles just told Derek earlier it was his infamous Mets cap, and Derek feels like Stiles is really attached to that particular piece of cloth.

In the end, Stiles leaves the court empty handed, and Derek feels stupid and lame for not being able to help him. He knows he shouldn't, it's not like Stiles lost his cap because of him, but he can't help it. Being a teenager with a crush is difficult.

* * *

A few days later, Derek is talking with Boyd and Erica about their last English class when he sees Greenberg wearing Stiles' fucking cap. Derek feels his blood getting to his head.

"Sorry, wait," he says to his friends, and he strides up to Greenberg. It's definitely Stiles' — a bit scratched to the side, as the omega described it to him.

"Hey Greenberg. Nice cap you have here," Derek greets with a sharp smile as Greenberg shuts his locker closed. The beta jumps and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Hale! Wow, huh, what are you doing here?"

"Where did you get this cap?" Derek ignores him, his tone is eerily calm and his arms are crossed in front of him as he leans on the lockers.

"I have to get to class right now, we can talk later —"

"I said, where did you get this cap?"

"I — I bought it two days ago on Internet. It was on sale."

It's so obvious he's lying with the way he reddens and clammers that Derek has to refrains himself from sighing.

"I'll only tell you once, Greenberg. Give it back to Stiles."

Greenberg isn't saying anything, but his gaze is slowly transforming into a glare.

"You really thought you could wear it_ here_ and that nobody would notice it was Stiles'?"

"Nobody usually notice Stilinski, anyway," Greenberg mumbles.  
  
Derek feels his eyes flash red, and Greenberg actually steps back.

"Now, you give that cap to me before I force you to do it," Derek growls.  
  
Greenberg squares up his shoulder like he's ready to fight an alpha over a cap, and Derek thinks for a moment he actually has guts, but then he just removes the cap from his head.

Derek makes a move to take the cap, but Greenberg spits in it, drops it, and leaves.

Despite his appearance, Derek is, through and through, a non-violent person. He never ever got into a fight in his life, but today, he's ready to punch fucking Greenberg's face until he breaks his nose or one of his teeth.

His mind is foggy from the anger and he's actually ready to follow Greenberg to give him a piece of his mind, but then he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
  
When he turns his head, he sees Boyd shaking his head.

"Greenberg's not worth getting expelled," his best friend says. Derek grits his teeth, but Boyd is looking at him pointedly, and he knows the other alpha is right. 

He takes a deep breath and nods, retrieves the cap from the ground and walks to his next class without a word.

* * *

Three days later, Derek manages to catch Stiles in the hallway. He's obviously just back from the bathroom, and Derek feels kind of awkward.

"Hi, uh. I found your cap in the end," he says, taking it out from his bag and handing it to Stiles.  
  
Stiles' eyes widens, and his mouth forms a little "o". His cheeks are a little rosy, and he takes the cap in his hands.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" he exclaims with a bright smile. He sniffs the air, then the cap. "Hm? You washed it?"

"Yes, I found it on the ground and it was pretty dirty," Derek lies. He doesn't want Stiles to feel disgusted by Greenberg's behavior.

"What? Oh god, that's so… I could kiss you right now."

_Yes please do_, Derek thinks and wants to say, but he just scratches the back of his neck shyly.

"Shit, huh. I mean, yeah, I could kiss you if you wanted, but I don't want you to feel harmed. I mean, I won't really kiss you, don't worry. Not that I don't want to — shit. Just."

Derek just stares at him with round eyes.

"Uh. Thank you again!" Stiles almost screams before running away, his face redder than a tomato.

* * *

Unfortunately, he doesn't have a lot of occasions to talk to Stiles after this.

They cross path in the hallways, but nothing more. During some basketball matches, he notices Stiles in the bleachers cheering for the BHHS team, and like the alpha peabrain he has, he makes even better games than usual.

_Thank you to the person who got Stiles into basketball_, he sometimes thinks.

But it doesn't go further, and it's not short of attempts at doing it. But Derek is painfully shy, and it's really hard to get Stiles alone — McCall and Argent are always around. 

Like that, the year passes by, and it's junior year and Derek is still at the same point with Stiles even though his crush is even stronger if possible.

And then, _it_ happens.

It's the winter of junior year. Winter is Derek's favorite season, because his birthday is in December, there's the whole holidays stuff with his family, and he's not going to lie, his best clothes are his winter clothes.

Today, he eats with his friends and Cora. Everything's fine at first, great even ; there's spagbol at lunch, one of his favorites, and — Stiles is here. He doesn't see Stiles a lot since the start of junior year, and Tuesdays' lunch period are one of the only times Derek is sure he'll be able to see him.

This Tuesday is rather cold, and Stiles is swaddled in a big coat. He's flailing, holding his lunch in one hand, and the other is depicting wide movements as he's telling something to Allison Argent. It's pretty cute, and Derek is kind of distracted by it.  
  
That's why he doesn't see Scott McCall walking in front of him. The inevitable happens: they bump into each other and Derek gets all his bolognese on his sweatshirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" McCall gasps. "I wasn't looking!"

_It's not a big deal_, Derek wants to think. But it is. It's Derek's favorite sweatshirt, and the whole cafeteria is watching them — including Stiles, who's staring at the stain on his clothes with wide eyes and a hand to his mouth.

Derek is mortified. And mortified Derek means that he gets a little agressive.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," he says venomously.

McCall looks at him, surprised, and his expression changes to one of affront.

"Excuse me?! _You_ weren't watching where you were going!"

Everything's in Derek's mind is screaming _ABORT, ABORT_. McCall is Stiles' fucking best friend, you _need _to be on McCall's good side. But it's too late.

"You just said you weren't looking, or are you just stupid?"

"That was just the polite thing to say! Since I'm not _rude_, unlike someone."

Well, being on Stiles' friends' good side is a complete disaster.

* * *

The thing is, ever since he catches Stiles' eyes on him every now and then. It's probably because Scott bitches at him about how Derek is the most stuck up asshole he has ever seen, but whatever.

Derek is stupid, so _so _stupid, and needy for Stiles' attention, so he just… tries to rile Scott even more. He doesn't even know where he's going from there. Isn't Stiles going to hate him, then?  
  
Fuck, Derek is so stupid. He'll never get to date Stiles _ever_.

* * *

In Mr. Bernard class, Derek has been sitting behind Stiles since the beginning of the year, but he never got the courage to say anything and Stiles never said anything either. That's why he's surprised when Stiles turns to him when Mr. Bernard announces that they have to do a project together.

"Wanna be my partner?"

Derek blinks, stunned. _Yeah, I'll gladly be your partner in every sense of the term_, he thinks but does not say, and before he can answer the paper listing the groups comes to them. He just writes down their names, sulking because he probably acted like a caveman right now. But he can't help it, it's like he loses all semblance of manners when it comes to Stiles.

He doesn't know what caught him, but then he's inviting Stiles to his house (for the project!) and a few hours later, Stiles is sitting on the floor of his bedroom, filling it with his strawberry scent. He's ashamed to admit it, but Derek wants to roll in it.

Stiles seems completely oblivious about his crush on him, which is a good thing. He doesn't seem to mind that he's arch enemy (?) with Scott either, so he's relieved. 

However, nothing much happens during their study time, and it's almost time for his parents to come home.He knows his mom is suspicious about him having a girlfriend or boyfriend, what's with him staring and sighing longingly at the horizon when he thinks no one is watching, and he doesn't want her to embarrass him in front of his crush.  
  
He's looking at the clock on his bedside table when Stiles gets up.

"Well, I’d better gather my stuff and get going."

Derek jumps, but nods nonetheless. He walks Stiles to the door.

"Can I have your number?" Derek blurts out before Stiles leaves.

The omega looks surprised, and Derek is afraid he made a mistake or made him uncomfortable, so he just scratches the back of his neck.

"You - you know, for the project."

"Oh, yeah," Stiles nods fervently, and he shares his number.

When he's gone, he hears Cora stomping in the staircase.

"Who was it?" she asks when she gets downstairs, puzzled. She's wearing pjs, she probably napped all afternoon like she often does.

"Maybe you would have known if you were a little polite and left your room to say hello."

"Har, har. Now spill."

"Stilinski."

He's proud of himself for not stuttering.

"McCall's best friend?"

"Huh, yeah, why?"

Cora has the grin of a shark, eyeing him knowingly. Derek doesn't like it. At all.

"No, nothing. I thought you would never make a move, but you're just really sneaky, even planning to get on his friends' good side."

"W-What?" 

"Nothing," she sing-songs and ruffles his hair. 

Derek can feels his cheeks heat as he groans.

* * *

Derek is on cloud nine. Stiles is a delight to text, the project is going well, and he feels like they are way closer than before. He doesn't know if Stiles considers him a friend, but aside from his crush, Derek does think Stiles is generally really likeable.

And that's when everything couldn't go better (except from him actually kissing Stiles) that he hears it in the hallway.

"What? McCall is dating his omega best friend? But I thought he and —"

"Shhh, Hale's here!"

Derek frowns a little hearing his name, turning to the couple — a beta and an omega — gossiping, before realizing what they just said. 

Stiles is dating fucking _McCall_.

Then everything turns to hell.

* * *

So.

It came to his attention that McCall is now dating his _other_ omega best friend, Allison Argent (thanks Cora).

It also came to his attention that the whole school, Stiles included, is thinking he's got an enormous crush on McCall (what the fuck Cora).

So yeah, he's been throwing a wrench in his own gears the whole time, and he didn't fucking realize it.

He wants to hit his head on a wall, but before, he finds Stiles in the empty parking lot after a detention with Mr. Harris.

"I'm not… I don't have a crush on Scott," he blurts out when he reaches him.

"… Okay?"

Stiles blinks at him owlishly, and he feels like an idiot. He turns to leave, but Stiles catches his wrist. He can only stare at Stiles' wide grin before he feels the omega's lips on the corner of his mouth.

* * *

  


Derek watches Stiles getting comfortable in Derek's bed. Derek is sitting on the floor, watching him with a smile, and Stiles leans in to kiss him.  


"Weren't we supposed to finish that project?" Derek asks playfully.

Stiles pouts. "We can do it… after you sex me up."

"You said that yesterday. And I've got a basketball match tomorrow. You love basketball too, do you want to be the reason I'm tired when I play?"

"Huh. Since when do I love basketball?" Stiles asks as he straightens himself, sounding genuinely confused. And Derek is almost as confused. He frowns a little.

"Well. Since I've noticed you've been coming to all of our matches?… Haven't you?"

Stiles squints at him, before his eyes go wide and his cheeks redden. 

"Oh my god!" he squeaks, then he laughs. Derek takes his hand in his, trying to get his attention. He's not pouting like a child. At all.

"What's funny?"

"Basketball is so boring. I just came to watch you playing and getting all sweaty. Had a crush on you, remember?" Stiles explains, and he tries to sound so relaxed about it, but Derek pinpoints how blotchy his skin is and he can tell he's at least a little embarrassed.

It kind of melts his heart. From the moment Stiles sat on his bed, the battle was lost anyway.

"You're cute."

He gets on the bed and hovers Stiles, who grins at him.

"Finally."

"Shut up."

He dives down and catches his mouth for a long kiss. The taste, the scent, the everything of Stiles is exhilarating. Derek's hands roam on his body as Stiles lock his arms around the alpha's neck. 

Derek gets a hand under Stiles' shirt, and he feels him shiver. He stroke the skin on his hips a little, before lifting his hand and goes for pinching Stiles' nipple. It doesn't have the expected reaction, as Stiles breaks the kiss to laugh.

"Dude, it tickles!"

"Don't call me dude when I'm about to make you feel good," Derek deadpans.

"Oh. Yes," Stiles says in a little voice.

Derek removes Stiles' shirt, then his own. He kisses Stiles again, getting rid of his belt and undoing his pants. He puts a hand on Stiles' bulge, just above the cloth of his boxers and starts rubbing it. Stiles moans against his mouth.  
  
During these last weeks, Stiles' moans have quickly become Derek's favorite sounds. He goes for the lube in his nightstand, puts some on his hand, and then removes Stiles pants and boxers.

"Ready?" he asks Stiles and the omega nods faintly.

"Not my first time," Stiles pants. "I — I tried with my own fingers."

A surge of excitation goes through Derek, and he shudders at the image of Stiles fingering himself. He gets harder in his pants, and Stiles can probably feel it since he chuckles. Embarrassed, Derek starts to insert one finger without a word, stroking Stiles' dick with his other hand, and Stiles stops laughing at once, moaning instead.

"Derek — yeah, go on —"

Feeling encouraged, Derek gets deeper. When he feels like Stiles got used to his finger, he puts a second one, and strokes Stiles' dick even harder.

Stiles is panting, his eyes closed, mouth open and cheeks flushed. He's emitting little noises that are doing wonders to Derek's dick.

Suddenly, he feels hands on him, and he sees Stiles undoing his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks, not stopping his movements.

"What does it — ah — look like? I'm going to give you a — _fuck, yeees_ — handjob too."

Derek snorts and kisses him as he stretches his two fingers in Stiles' hole, and Stiles makes a little noise of surprise against his lips.

Then, Stiles' hands are finally on his dick. His fingers are long and soft. Just thinking about how it's _Stiles_' fingers makes Derek want to come, but he wants the pleasure to last.

"Damn, you're so big," Stiles just states, voice laced with wonder. It looks like he's a little high from the pleasure. "I can't wait to have you in me some day."

"Soon," Derek says, and he's going to add a third finger when Stiles comes with a high-pitched moan.

There's white liquid splashed on his whole hand and on his torso. Stiles goes all red, and, to Derek's misfortune, stops stroking his dick.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I couldn't —"

Derek shuts him up with a kiss, and with his clean hand, he guides Stiles hand to his bulge again.

Stiles' hands are soft and warm and he really can't help but imagining he's thrusting into his boyfriend's insides. He can't wait for the time he actually does.

After a few strokes, he finally comes, eyes closed, letting out a guttural moan against Stiles' mouth. He gives him one last kiss on the neck, making sure to leave his trace, before lying next to him.

Stiles is looking at him, his big brown eyes studying his face — he's panting but his face is still split with a wide smile. His hair is glued to his forehead because of the sweat and he's naked under the sheet, the last lights of the day shining on his pale skin.

"We can do the project, now," Stiles says, his voice bubbly as a laugh threatens to surface. Derek rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile.

In senior grade, Derek watches Stiles Stilinski gently reach for the blanket to cover both of them as the night falls, and he falls in love a great lot.

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the last installment of this series! i'm a little sad to finish it here since i had so much fun writing them, so maybe i'll write a last part with an outsider pov (maybe scott? or another if someone has other suggestions) but it will probably in a few months at least.
> 
> title is from: all of the stars by ed sheeran
> 
> kudos and reviews are love <3  
thank you for reading!


End file.
